Wanna go back
by angelofmontgomery
Summary: TROYELLA/ONESHOT. Based on what HSM 3: SY could be. Gabriella broke up with Troy 'cause she has to go to Stanford. The next day he wakes up, 10 years later! Married with Sharpay and he's almost Lava Springs owner. But, what happen with Gab? Reviews plz!


Hey

Hey! This is the first fan fic I've ever put in here on english language. I finish it saturday at like 2:30 am., well, hope the effert work for something. And, quick note, I'm sorry that Sharpay it's even more mean than in the movies, but I had to do it like that, and... if someone who's not a Troyella fan and read this fan fic, doesn't mean that has to insult me because of it. So... just enjoy it and bye!

_**DISCLAIMER:**__** If HSM charactors belong to me, I'd made legal to marry with two people at the same time, in this case, Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens :D**_

SIGNS:

- BETWEEN HYPHENS. - : Someone talking.

**BLACK LETTERS: **Loud word or secure word.

UNDERLINE LETTERS: Important word or loud word too.

_CURSIVE LETTERS: _Someone is singing.

"BETWEEN QUOTATION MARKS 1": Troy's thoughts.

BETWEEN QUOTATION MARKS 2: Someone that you cannot see.

**Wanna go back**

**By CuteStarBlue**

It was the most cold night of the year. Troy had just came home and didn't wanted nothing but sleep. He almost lose his girlfriend Gabriella and that couldn't happen, I mean, he already imagine they're future together, so why that stupid college wanted to ruin all those plans that he had made since he'd realize that he loved her? It didn't make any sense.

He laid down, exhausted, at his cobalt blue bed, trying to think about a way for her not to leave. Nothing. Nothing work out. Then he tried to don't take it that serious. "I mean, it's just college, right? I don't think that it could be that terrible spend a few years away from her." He said himself. "We can work this out, can we?"

But not even him believed that. He knew that if he wasn't even one day without her, he was gonna explode with rage and sadness.

Slowly he started falling asleep, it was twelve o'clock and he convince himself that the next day he'd had a good idea so that way Gabriella would stay with him. But it may be not necessary.

- I only wish that my life end well... - he whisper feeling that tiredness made owner of his. - That I can leave with... -

--

The next day he woke up and wait to encounter with the same basketball room that since last night didn't like too much. But he didn't. He was on a room way more bigger than the one he remembered, it was painted in a perfect white color, the bed where he was laid was of two bodies. "Weird" He said himself. "I wasn't here last night". Wow. Two bodies? Why? Have he sleep with somebody else by his side? He was in a pijama that only an excessful guy would wear... What was going on?

He got up the bed looking everything in the room with a weird face. He knew that he had never been at that place before, nothing seem known, nothing that was there was likeable to him. Just in the corner, beside the door that take to the dining room, there was a mirror. He slowly closed to look at himself and looked older than he was... or than what he thought he was.

He came out to the dining room and found with a blonde hair head that let see only her back sit in a chair while she ate a french toast. "It can't be" Troy said himself. It couldn't be...

- Sharpay? - He called her with a trembling voice, opening his eyes like plates. At that second saw the blonde head swallow up and turned around. It was actually her.

- Sweetie! You slept more than what's necessary. - She got up from the chair that she was sat on to go and greet him with a kiss, but he walked a few steps away with the same look he had before. - How was your night? - She looked at him well and then saw that his pj pants weren't the ones she knew. - And... why are you wearing a sport pants to sleep? I told you like a thousand times that they don't work! -

- This... uhh... why am I here? - He started noting that her appearence hadn't change at all , except for that shallow look that since high school was her main characteristic.

A question point draw onto the white face of the girl. - What you mean why you're here? You live here, you dummy! -

"I live... here?" He wondered over and over again in his mind looking at the room that was painted just like the bedroom. - And why? -

- Because we're married, why else would it be? - with a mock laugh, Sharpay end her sentence and went to the bathroom.

Troy was with the same face that he had before and to prove that this wasn't a practical joke of hers, he looked at his left hand and immediately saw the gold ring that he was wearing on his ring finger.

--

Troy knocked the delicated coral blue door of what he thought was the bathroom of that giant house just with knuckles. - Can I come in? -

- Yes, yes, yes. - Sharpay's voice answered.- I'm just in the middle of my hair-brushing, you can come in. -

- Thanks. - He mumble and came in slowly to the room where his 'wife' was. "Pink. Real obvious." He thought being already at that bathroom which walls we're painted of blonde's favorite color.

- Hey, I let the Gucci suit you wanted for daddy's dinner today at the afternoon at the hall-stand. - She said pointing to the bedroom.

- What are you talking about? We have school today, Shar. - The blue-eye guy answered with a funny face.

The blonde started laughing like a crazy person, which made Troy stared at her with a silent question. - Troy, Troy, Troy, school's over! -

- What? Since when? -

- Uhh... 10 years ago? What were you dreaming last night that you don't remember that you're graduated at Auditory, you married me last year and today you're signing a contract with my dad for you to work at Lava Springs? -

- With myself at high school... - he whispered disappointed.

- What's that now? - Sharpay ask with a half smile.

- Nothing... - he sigh resigned. - So I have to dine with Mr. Evans? -

- Oh, always so well-mannered and formal, Troy Bolton. - She said touching his chest with trying out a sexy face. - Everyone in family put pressure on you to call him Don! -

- Whatever. But... which is the charge that I'm getting? -

- Fulton's. Oh! I can't believe that he's retiering, poor guy, but any way, we have to valuate the progress. - The blonde girl answered shrinking her shoulders and getting back to her hair.

- What time the dinner is? - He ask while he played with the towels.

- Six o'clock. The new limo we'll take us, I can't believe that you got a pink one! - She pulled him close and gave him a little smooch which he, inmerse into his thoughts, didn't even answer. - You're the best husband ever! -

- Yeah, right, whatever you say... I'm gonna go... dress myself, I gotta go somewhere. - He got close to the door, but Sharpay stopped him.

The blonde girl looked at him honestly, look that Troy had seen on her just before he and Gabriella sang at Midsummer Night's Talent Show. - Don't be long, ok? This is really important to daddy, don't let me down, you heard? -

- I promised to you, didn't I? - Sharpay nod. Troy had captured some acting skills at the East High musicals that he had been on. After that, when he was almost out, the girl stopped him again.

- And where are you going so urgently? -

- I have to look for... someone. - Troy answered trying to get out of the question.

- Who? I may have his number. -

- Gabriella Montez? - he whispered turning around to make sure that Sharpay weren't gonna throw the hair brusher over his head.

- Oh... your high school little girlfriend? No, unfortunately I'm not in touch with her since you guys separated because of different colleges or something. -

"Whoa, that was close. I thought she'd kill me." Thinking this, Troy turned around and got out the quickiest as possible of the pink room that he was into.

--

Troy thought had run a marathon around Albuquerque looking for a public phone and the only one he found was near his old school, the East High School. The blue-eye guy sigh remembering all his friends from junior high and wonderin' how everything looked exactly the same after 10 years. He got into the cabin and turn the pages of the telephone guide franticly, M, Me, Mi, Montez. There she was. She lived in San Diego, and there was only one number, which seem like a work number.

He stir up into his pockets, that seem empty, but then he realized that there we're enough coins to talk like an hour. The boy took the phone doubtly, with the other hand insert like six coins into the rectangle and when he finish the act, he dialed carefully the number that was on the guide.

- Hello. This is Gabriella Montez from the Belleview Hospital. What can I do for you? - Troy kept back his breathing excited. - Hello? -

- Umm... yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm Tr... I mean, Tom. - He answered nervous.

- Uh-huh... - There was a sound of a pencil writing on paper. - And, tell me, Mr. Tom, are you looking for a patient or... a job? -

- Yes! That's right! I'm looking for a... job, that's it. Where is the hospital in so I can talk to you, like, you know, face to face? -

Troy heard a little laugh and smiled. That was always the effect that Gabriella's laugh produce on him. Of course, if she'd be beside him, he would kissed her.

- Don't you think that you should ask which jobs are we offering before to come? We can assign you to clean bathrooms per life. -

- No. I don't care. The adress and floor where you work, please? - The blue-eye guy smiled again.

- 3rd Avenue, limit with Guthenberg street, 980, and my floor is second. I'll be seeing you then, Mr. Tom. - She said goodbye with a kindness touch.

- Yeah, bye. - And hung up. How he was supposed to go to San Diego in less than 3 hours, talk to Gabriella to know what have happen ten years ago and get back before dinner with Sharpay's father? It was obviously an insane idea.

He stir up into his pockets again and saw a better version of the iPhone, took it off, look in the contacts list for Sharpay's number and called her.

- Trooooooy! - She answered with a loud and squeaky voice. - Where are you? Please tell me you're still at Albuquerque! -

- I'm sorry, Shar, I can't make it to your father's dinner today, I have something else to do. -

- I thought you clean up your planner of any other meeting you had this day especially for dinner with daddy! - Sharpay yelled and then with a higher voice and sounding real jelous, said: - Don't you tell me that is because of that Montez girl, huh?! 'Cause that bit... I mean, women must have a huge family. -

The way she treat, or, she was gonna treat to Gabriella made Troy rise the tone a lot to his wife. - Like I was gonna cheat on you or something! And don't treat her like that, the only one who has been... that word that you we're gonna say before, in this life it's you! At least with her I always knew that she really loved me! -

- And how? Huh? If she never told you! - she yelled attacking again.

Troy hung up and decide to go. Sharpay was again turning into the daddy's-little-rich-girl that was on high school, so he didn't matter if she 'suffer' because he didn't acomplish some of her ridiculous urges. Plus, he wanted to be with Gabriella...

... And find out if she still loved him.

--

Gabriella was having a tough day at work in the hospital. They've been two heart-attack patients that came in when she was coming back from lunch to her afternoon shift, 5 pregnant ladies, 3 of which that ordered a private room when in that hospital there we're only share rooms and those three yelled at her until they got tired from fighting and decided to go to share rooms, and a painter, age 50, doing what he do best in a three-floor house, falled off the stairs and fracture his skull and she had to see all of those paramedics bringing him to the hospital and saw the insanely blood-dropping coming out of his head and passed out. She was really tired, but she had to stay.

God, how could she just in a flash changed of being the brightest girl on EHS to be some secretary that passes out while she's working 'cause she sees a man bleeding? Well, she had a hard time trying to graduate from Stanford University. Of course, she got an scholarship and stuff but she couldn't get focus on the classes that she was truly outstanding, 'cause she really missed her classmates, Taylor's wisdom advices, Chad's jokes in the middle of the class, Ryan and Kelsi's sweet way, even Sharpay's childish things! And Troy's two-weeks-each games.

Troy...

Since they graduate, she hadn't heard anything about him. She still had some contact with everybody else, but looked like him didn't wanted to know nothing about her. And her, even when she tried to avoid it, still loved him, and had take a shot with a lot of other guys trying to over him, but couldn't, his name was weld per life in her heart.

She had to start paying more money than what she could get for college, and, even when she graduate in Medicine career, her final test hadn't the enough score for her to be a doctor, and she became into secretary of the Belleview hospital, in San Diego, how lucky, right?

She was the only one who was still on the hospital. There have been like 7 or 8 hours since that 'Tom' guy had call and her, don't knowing why, was worried about why didn't he show up. While she was checking some medical history about the patients that we're mention before, a steps heard in the white halls of the second floor.

- Oh, Miss Montez? -

Gabriella's legs turn into jelly. They have passed ten years since she hear that voice so close to her. God. How she missed that voice. The girl lift up her view from the papers that she was submerge in and found out with the worm light blue look from Troy.

- How did you knew... - the brunette whisper and clear her throat trying to continue without just crying. - Who told you that I work here? -

- You. - Troy simply answer.

- Me...? - A-ha! How could she be that silly? He was the 'Tom' guy. - Troy... -

- Gabs, I'm sorry. I don't even know why I let you go. I love you and I always did. And I'm sorry 'cause at the time I didn't told you. -

Gabriella looked down and immediately notest a golden ring on the ring finger of Troy's left hand. - So why are you married? -

"Oh, technicallity." He thought closing his eyes. "How could I answer that question if not even myself know it?"

- Why you're here? - She ask again unpatient seeing that he didn't answer the last question.

- To ask you to forgive me for had been a jerk. -

- And you wait ten years for coming? You're unbelieveable. You let me go without a condition when supposedly 'you love me', you never get in contact with me, don't even pretending to be my friend, you marry with who knows who and even though you want me to forgive you? You're unbelieveable, really. - Gabriella crossed her arms.

- Well, thank you. - Troy answer to her speech.

- Excuse me, but I should go. - The girl grabbed her stuff, switch off the computer, got up from her sit and a hand took her arm strongly to stop her from running away.

Troy made her turn around, staying both inches away from the other, with a

heavy breathing. - I let you go without a condition because I knew that if I made you stay you weren't gonna be happy, I didn't call you or write you 'cause it was really hard to talk to you without fronting my feelings, I got married with Sharpay because I'm a stupid and I want you to forgive me because I love you and without you I have nothing. -

- You know that it's not like that... - Gabriella mumble closing her eyes to let no pass to the tears fall through her cheeks. - You came because you know that you never can be angry with anyone. So you better go, okay? -

- Okay, okay. - He answer letting go the brunette just before he touch softly her arm for had treat her that brusquely. - Don't forgive me, but tell me how happen. -

- How happen what? - Gabriella answer with kind of disconcert.

- How did we stop seeing each other. What happen after the picnic at your house, because I don't remember anything since that night. - He whisper remembering that she yelled at him and said that they weren't meant to be together.

- What are you talking about? Are you trying to confuse me? -

- No, no, no. It's... look, sit down. - He took her hand and guide her to some sits that we're on the wait room and both took a sit. - Not even myself can believe it... uhh... I went to sleep the night that I got back from your house... and then next day I woke up at a room with white walls and... pictures and flowers that I hadn't seen in my life and with an older look and then I realize that I have a wife and I'm gonna sign a contract and that most important that I... I lost you. -

- Answer this, Troy. Do you take sedatives for something and you got an overdose or... whatever? - Gabriella ask with a funny look.

Troy sigh and thought: _"_God, I wish that was it" - Gabs, no. It's true what I'm saying and I don't know why it's been such a long time since we we're together and no one had told me. -

- Please. Or you have a mental disease or you want me for a little affair. Choose one. -

- I wish that was it. But it isn't... Okay, here's the thing, don't believe me or forgive me, just... just tell me what happen. - Troy beg.

- How do you expect me to believe you that you forgot everything? - The brunette cover her eyes for a second and then let go a sob. - Troy, you... you let me down. -

- That I did what? - the guy in doubt ask truly suprised.

- The next day I talk to you and ask you to forgive me. To forgive me because I broke up with you, to forgive me because I had to go, but I told you that college was really important to me and you left. What I was gonna say later was that... even though I care about that... you mean more to me... and that I loved you. -

- Gabs... - Troy tried to start taking her hand.

- But you didn't called during a week and I start feeling worried. The Graduation Day was the last time I saw you until today, and... you told me that you were dating with Sharpay, but still you kissed me and told me you loved me, for then leave again. -

"How the hell is that I don't remember?" Troy was wonderin' over and over again. What kind of a stupid idiot was that he didn't remember the huge humiliation that have caused to that girl that since always have made him feel butterflies?

- WHY DIDN'T YOU WENT STOP ME AT THE AIRPORT?! - Finally Gabriella yelled standing up her sit makin' resound her voice in the halls. - Troy I always loved you and I become into a stupid secretary because I missed you more than what's normal! And if you think I left because I just did, well, no! You're wrong! It was because you said that never **EVER** you'll let me go without a fight! And you did exactly the opposite thing! -

- I didn't... I didn't... - The guy bit his lip like that avoid the way out to the tears that struggle to come out. - I didn't knew it... -

- And all those nice things that you told me before we're just... words... - she keep on leading her hand through her forehead in a frustration gesture. - Like... like... -

- Like this? - He ask suddenly getting close to her and trying to kiss her.

- No! No! No, Troy, you-you can't j-just kiss me and think that you'll fixing things that way! -

- I'm sorry, it's just... - Even when Gabriella doubt for a second, couldn't take it anymore and hug him.

A voice started singing, it wasn't Gabriella, but it sounded so much like her...

_It's like catching lighting  
The chances of finding_

_Someone like you_

_It's one in a million_

_The chances of feeling_

_The way we do  
And with every step together_

_We just keep on getting better__  
__So can I have this dance?  
Can I have this dance?  
Can I have this dance?_

- Gabriella… why does everything fades away? -

- I don't know... I... -

Troy! Wake up! Troy! It's me! Gabriella! Troy!

- Wake up? What you mean? I'm awake! -

Troy...

--

"Ahh! You damn spring light..." Troy thought while he woke up with all the light that come from his room window in his face.

- Sweetie, wake up, I need to talk to you... Troy. -

That voice made known to the boy; Do gabriella had taken the enough time to go and wake him up or something? ... Wait, wake him up? He wasn't sleeping! ... Or was he?

- Gabs...? - he whisper moving back and forth into the sheets of his cobalt blue bed, almost dead of tiredness.

- You can already be too energetic again, sleeping cutie? - She ask laughing a little.

- Whoa. If Chad was here he'd laugh until being on the floor, with tears on his eyes. - The 'sleeping cutie' joke trying to sit down on his bed. Opening his eyes completely, he came back to see that room, that he had respect for now. - What the... ? -

- What's wrong? You don't like this room now, Wildcat? -

He look everywhere and his eyes we're suddenly on her. She was wearing a black and grey stripe line dress, with a do that picked up her hair, and made her older. And start having doubts. - What... what year is this? -

- 2008. - She answer naturally.

- Do we have school today? - Troy ask again.

- Uhh... no. Today's classes we're suspended because of the School Musical. Do you forgot about it? And... why are you asking me all this questions? - She answer with a weird face.

- But you... were secretary, and I... looked like a Wall Street guy, and Sharpay... was my wife and... -

Gabriella interrupt him because of the last sentence. - Wait, wait, wait, what were you dreaming? You know, doesn't matter, you better get dress, the last rehearsal is in 30 minutes, c'mon! I'll be waiting you at the living room, Lucille made wafles! - She said smiling and trying to leave.

- I thought last night you broke up with me. -

She stop and turn around. - Troy, I think that we have to talk about this after the musical... -

- No. Let's talk about it, **now**. - He demanded and made spot for her in his bed.

- This is gonna take a long time, I... we have to rehearse... -

- Why do we keep throwing this subject away? - Gabriella took a sit beside him and look at him without a confuse look. She had no idea what was coming up next for her.

- I love you, Gabs. Don't leave. Let's... let's finish school, let's go to college, let's be together for the rest of our lives. -

- But... - The girl tried to start. Where does that planning had come from? Well, why she was asking herself that if she wanted the same thing. And... wow. That was the first time that Troy said that he loved her. - But... -

- I don't care if I have to crash and burn with some Flashdance number or something in front of the professors of Stanford. But if that works for you to stay with me, I'll do it. - The guy took a sip of saliva and continue with a fake laugh. - And now tell me you love me too, because if you don't, nothing of what I'm saying will make sense at all. -

Gabriella hug him so strongly that both falled off on his bed, she over him; But... why was that important? It really made sense what he said before. - Troy, I'm not leaving. I already cancelled the scholarship. I got a way to pay U of A and I'm going with you. -

- Really? - he mumble, he couldn't believe what was hearing. Then caught her lips into a sweet and soft kiss, for her to drop her hand into his hair, taking the path that she always did when she touch it.

- By the way, I love you, too. - She said stopping the caress, but getting back almost instantly to Troy's brown hair.

- Well that's not bad. - he answer smiling to her.

She sit up on the bed, surrounding one of her arms on the guy's neck. - So, tell me, why did you got married with Sharpay at your dream? -

- Well, it was a nightmare, so... - Troy joked making Gabriella laugh and kiss him again.

Definitively, now, everything was gonna be okay.

Well, that's that. I hope you like it, I did it for someone really special, in spanish, of course, one of my BFF's, Aiyin. She LOOOVED it and said that I really should publish it. So, I did it! I thought that the final scene or 'act' or whatever is called xD is too like... you know, too much about love, but I hope you guys don't think about it the same way. At least she didn't. So, goodbye and take care.

**X.O.X.O**

**CuteStarBlue**


End file.
